Przewodniki Sag/Voya Nui
center Prolog Dwie Wielkie Istoty podróżowały po świecie (włączając Krainę Arthaki i Krainę Karzahni), aż dotarli do miejsca na Wielkim Kontynencie, które w przyszłości zostanie nazwane Voya Nui. Używając swych mocy i narzędzi, tworzą tunele wypełnione pułapkami i strażnikami, prowadzące w dół, do Komnaty Życia i pozostawiają wewnątrz najcenniejszy artefakt świata - Kanohi Ignika, Maskę Życia. Opuścili przyszłą wyspę, wiedząc, że za 100.000 lat Maska zostanie zabrana i jedna z jej przerażających cech zostanie ujawniona... Sześciu Łowców * Sześciu Mrocznych Łowców niedawno opuściło szeregi. Wszyscy należeli do tej samej, nieznanej rasy. Nazywali siebie "Piraka". * Piraka wyruszają do Mangai by sprawdzić prawdziwość plotek o śmierci Makuty. W Mangai odnajdują zniszczoną zbroję Makuty, a jeden z nich, Reidak, podnosi tajemniczą Maskę. Ta atakuje go podmuchami energii, aż w końcu Reidak wyrzuca ją do oceanu. Podczas przeszukiwania kryjówki Hakann znajduje Włócznię Fuzji i przypadkowo strzela z niej w Vezoka rozdzielając go na dwie części. Druga istota przybiera imię Vezon i zabiera Włócznię zanim reszta może zdążyć zareagować. Nagle całe grupa w tajemniczy sposób dowiaduje się o istnieniu Maski Życia na Voya Nui. Niestety zostaje zaatakowana przez strażników Mana-Ko. Piraka uciekają tunelem na Mata Nui gdzie znajdują Kanistry Toa. To daje im pewną myśl - mogą wyruszyć nimi na Voya Nui i podszyć się pod Toa. Straszliwa Wiadomość * Po upływie 1000 lat, Toa Nuva, Matoranie i Turaga powracają do Metru Nui. Jednak którejś nocy, Turagę Dumę nawiedzają sny, po których przekazuje Toa wiadomość: ** Mata Nui nie śpi... moi przyjaciele, on umiera. Poinformował, że jedynym sposobem, aby go ocalić to odnaleźć Kanohi Ignika, potężną Maskę Życia, która może uzdrawiać ciężko chorych. Jest ona ukryta na wyspie Voya Nui, zwanej też "Wyspą Zagłady" albo "Sztyletami Śmierci". Maska miała się znajdować pod wulkanem. Właściwie, nie był to wulkan, jedynie jezioro lawy i komnata poniżej. Jednak wyspa przez pewien czas się poruszała i wulkan mógł wylać lawę, gdy zatrzymywała się gwałtownie, co też się stało w czasie Wielkiego Kataklizmu (gdy Makuta uśpił Mata Nui) - przy okazji, wyspa odłamała się od Wielkiego Kontynentu i odpłynęła - teraz znajduje się na południe od Mata Nui. Toa Nuva bez wahania wyruszają na tę wyprawę. Szantaż Jallera Jallera zaskoczyło nagłe zniknięcie Toa Nuva i zaczął pytać Turaga o szczegóły. Turaga go zmyli i zezłoszczony, rozkazał zaprzestanie wszelkich prac naprawczych dopóki sprawa się nie wyjaśni. Historia Piraka Na wyspie Voya Nui ląduje sześć kanistrów - lecz wewnątrz znajdują się nie Toa, a Piraka - Reidak, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok i Hakann. Zaktan, ich przywódca, jest tyranem, złożonym z protoditesów, tj. ma niestabilną budowę ciała i może zmieniać się w rój albo zmieniać kształty. Gdy spotkali Matoran - dziwnych i zniekształconych - podali się za Toa, aby ich oszukać. Matoranie, pod przewodnictwem Veliki oraz Piraki Hakanna zaczęli budować ogromną Twierdzę Piraka oraz wydobywać skały z wulkanu Valmai, pod którym znajdowała się MoLi (Mask of Life). Choć polecenia były bezsensowne, Matoranie je wykonywali, wierząc, że mają ku wszystkiemu jakiś cel. Nie dziwiło ich nawet "motywowanie" do szybszych ruchów (z użyciem laserów z oczu Piraka) czy olewanie różnych wypadków, gdy Matoran wpadał do wulkanu albo spadał ze zbocza. *''Nagle skała załamała się i Matoran pracujący przy kraterze spadł na dół. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Jedynym odgłosem był syk stopionej lawy.... Ale jeden z Matoran, przywódca Garan był wyjątkowo podejrzliwy. Pewnego razu podsłuchał rozmowę Avaka i Hakanna: * A: ''Jak długo jeszcze będziemy udawać Toa? * H: '' Mam dosyć... bycia słodkim i nudnym. Ale jeśli dowiedzą się prawdy... że jesteśmy Piraka i przybyliśmy ukraść jedyną wartościową rzecz z tego pustkowia... zaprotestują.'' * A: Pamiętasz ostatniego Toa, który sprzeciwiał się naszej misji?. * H: Tak... Toa Ciszy. Martwej Ciszy.. Przeczuwając pułapkę, z pomocą pięciu Matoran - Dalu, Piruka, Veliki, Kazi'ego i Balty zorganizował plan rebelii, ale było za późno. Z pomocą zarażonego Matorana Dezalka Piraka ściągnęli Matoran do wioski i uzbrojeni w sfery Zamor, zarazili Matoran wirusem antidermis, który zmienił ich w bezwolnych, posłusznych niewolników. Dalu chciała ostrzec Matoran, ale było za późno. Na szczęście spotkali Dezalka, który mimo skażenia wyjawił wiele informacji. Wyruszyli na górę Valmai, gdzie odkryli całą populację wyspy, posłusznie wydobywającą lawę z wulkanu. Matoranie zrozumieli, że Piraka chcą zagarnąć MoLi. Niewolnicy pracowali dzień i noc, bez wytchnienia, aby opróżnić wulkan: * Ten, kto chce opróżnić jezioro ognia, musi mieć wielką łyżkę - Velika Toa Nuva kontra Piraka Wówczas przybyli Toa Nuva. Jednak od porażki z wioską, Matoranie z Grupy Obrony wciąż się ukrywali. Doszło do bitwy Toa Nuva z Piraka. Onua był ostatni, który został pokonany. Zaktan rozkazał zabrać im maski, broń i zbroje, a następnie wrzucić do wulkanu. Ucieczka Matoran Z powrotem w Metru Nui. Nokama wyjaśniła Jallerowi gdzie są Toa i wyjawiła, że już nigdy nie powrócą. Jaller o silnym poczuciu obowiązku, skompletował najlepszych przyjaciół - Nuparu, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii'ego, Matoro, oraz Toa Światła Takanuvę i niezwłocznie wyruszył na pomoc! Turaga Dume odkrył co zrobiła Nokama. Tymczasem Takanuva i Matoranie zdążyli uciec z miasta przez podwodne moto-szyby i odszukać cieśninę, przez którą mogli uciekać dalej. Jaller odkrył jakiś tunel. Nie widzieli, co jest wewnątrz, więc Takanuva wszedł pierwszy. Ale na próżno, wszystko utonęło w cieniu. Niezależnie, jak się wysilali, tunel pochłaniał całe światło... i dźwięk. Góra Valmai * W tym czasie drużyna Garana wciąż niecierpliwie czekała. Garan i Dalu rozmawiali o zniknięciu Balty, gdy Piruk przyniósł złe wieści. Widział, jak Piraka, za wyjątkiem Zaktana, niosą Toa Nuva, pozbawionych masek i zbroi, aby ich pogrążyć w wulkanie. Ale na szczęście, doszło do erupcji. Tahu zdążył już się ocknąć i zawołał Pohatu do pomocy. Wrzucali kamienie jeden po drugim, aby zatrzymać płynącą lawę. Wtedy Lewa wziął Gali na ręce, a Pohatu pomógł Onua. Kopaka miał pecha i zaliczył paskudne oparzenie na prawej nodze, ale Tahu go ocalił. Wezwał Toa i migiem uciekli do lasu, chroniąc się przed lawą. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie spotkali Matoran, gotowych i uzbrojonych. Mieli nadzieję na sojusz, ale Matoranie, mając w pamięci ostatnie wydarzenia z "Toa", uważali, że oni też są najeźdźcami. * Balta, w tym czasie, był uwięziony w jaskini. Uciekał przed Vezokiem i Avakiem, i wpadł w pułapkę. Vezok wiedział, że Balta jest gdzieś w jaskiniach i zablokował wejście. Balta już miał stracić przytomność z braku tlenu, gdy Axonn odciął fragment klifu, tworząc wyjście awaryjne. Kazał mu wyruszyć do przyjaciół, i tak zrobił. Przez cienie W międzyczasie, Jaller zirytował się i kazał przyjaciołom iść za nim. Polecił podzielić się w grupy po trzech. Jaller szedł z Hahli (oczywiście) i Kongu, a Nuparu prowadził Matoro i Hewkii. Nie było światła, nawet z kryształków, które wzięli. Matoro w pewnym momencie puścił rękę Nuparu. Wkrótce jednak złapał czyjąś rękę... a dokładniej, rękę czegoś. Myśląc, że to Nuparu, podążył za nią, swobodnie dając się pociągnąć. Wszyscy byli już przed nim, tylko Matoro wciąż trzymał rękę tego czegoś. Wkrótce to coś go puściło i Matoro kontynuował wędrówkę samemu. Rozprawa Piraka Z powrotem na Voya Nui. Zaktan dyskutował z innymi Piraka. Rozprawiali jak należy zabić Toa i wspomniał nawet Vezona, siódmego Pirakę, który opuścił grupę wiele lat wcześniej. Thok poinformował, że wskutek erupcji wydobycie lawy spadło o 50%. Zaktan kazał zebrać Piraka i wyruszyć tam aby ich "pogonić do roboty". Bezzwłocznie to uczynili... Suletu i Brama Jaller powiedział, że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał wrócić, nie będzie miał żalu. Nikt nie chciał. Dopiero co przekroczyli most, wokół którego szalało dzikie morze. Odnaleźli też kamień, mówiący o drodze między dwoma szczytami. Hewkii zawołał innych i pokazał zieloną maskę, którą znalazł w ziemi. Gdy ja przymierzył, zorientował się, że to Wielka Maska noszona przez Toa, bo promieniuje z niej jakaś energia. Takanuva ją przymierzył i usłyszał myśli Hahli. Jaller uznał, że to Kanohi Suletu, maska telepatii. Gdy byli już w 3/4 drogi, zarządzili odpoczynek. Jaller i Takanuva pilnowali snu innych. Matoro nie mógł zasnąć, zaczął rozmawiać z Jallerem, gdy nagle Takanuva powiedział, że po drugiej stronie bramy widzi Matorana. Szóstka Matoran natychmiast przeszła przez bramę, ale Takanuva nie mógł jej przekroczyć, jakby powietrze w niej zmieniło się w kamień. Jaller chciał po niego wrócić, ale też nie mógł wyjść. Po dramatycznym pożegnaniu, grupa rozdzieliła się. Walka z Grupą Obrony * W międzyczasie, Toa Nuva wdali się w bitwę z Grupą Obrony. Problem w tym, że nie chcieli walczyć z tymi, nad którymi powierzono im pieczę. Tahu stworzył ogniową ścianę, aby wyjaśnić im wszystko. Po dyskusji, Gali została uderzona przez wzmacniacze Dalu, które sprawiły, że wzrok Gali nagle się wyostrzył i widziała nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Widziała rzeczy piękne i niezwykłe i to nie pozwalało jej zachowywać się normalnie. Kopaka miał dość. Z furią w oczach, przekroczył ścianę ognia i zaatakował Matoran. Tahu zlikwidował ścianę i polecił Toa go osłaniać. Kopaka zamroził już trzech Matoran i walczył z dwoma pozostałymi. Wówczas Gali zaatakowała niosącego ją Tahu i uciekła. Toa wstrzymali walkę i starali się wyjaśnić kim są, bez skutku. Wówczas Balta zbiegł z góry i powiedział przyjaciołom co i jak. Wtedy Toa i Matoranie połączyli swoje siły. * Wiele mil dalej, Hakann obserwował Zaktana i Brutakę, choć wówczas Hakann nie znał jego imienia. Zaktan odpalił w Brutakę sferę Zamor, czyniąc go silniejszym i zwinniejszym, a Brutaka odszedł. Hakann podążał za nim. * Gali, po długiej ucieczce, zgubiła się. Axonn ją odnalazł i użył mocy swej Maski Prawdy, aby usunąć wizję z jej oczu i szaleństwo z umysłu. Polecił jej, aby wróciła do swoich przyjaciół i odszedł, zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać. Kraina Karzahni Matoranie z Jallerem na czele weszli do jaskini i zobaczyli przed sobą ogromny klif. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań weszli na górę. Gdy dostali się na szczyt, spostrzegli grupę Manas. Nieśmiały Matoran, za którym podążali, nagle zatrzymał się, gdy Manasy otoczyły go. Na szczęście, nie odniósł żadnych ran, ale wszyscy najedli się strachu. Matoran kiwnął na Jallera i resztę i poszli za nim. Zaprowadził ich do wielkiego kanionu, gdzie działy się przedziwne rzeczy. Gorący lód z wulkanów, wrzeszczące z bólu skały i wodospady z pyłem to jedne z mniej dziwnych rzeczy jakie widzieli. Zobaczyli wielki, metalowy zamek o poskręcanych wieżach i podłożu. Chcieli wrócić, ale Manasy blokowały przejście. Nie mając wyboru, poszli naprzód. Wkrótce po raz pierwszy spotkali Karzahni. Przypomnieli sobie legendy Turaga, gdy Matoranie z tej krainy zabrali im całe wyposażenie. Karzahni polecił im zdjąć maski. Zrobili to – z wyjątkiem Jallera, który wiedząc, iż jego maska należy do Lhikana, nie chciał pogrzebać pamięci o nim. Wtedy Karzahni pokazał mu wizję, co by się stało, gdyby nie poświęcił się dla Takuy w starciu z Tuhrakiem. Zaskoczony wizją, Matoran z wrażenia zdjął maskę Rozdźwięki i sojusze * W międzyczasie Hakann śledził Brutakę kilka godzin, i nie miał pojęcia, co planuje. Nagle Brutaka zniknął i pojawił się za Hakannem, z mieczem gotowym do przecięcia Piraki. Po dłuższej rozmowie, Hakann i Brutaka doszli do porozumienia. Brutaka otrzyma od Hakanna więcej sfer Zamor z antidermis, a Brutaka pomoże mu w walce. Skierowali się do Twierdzy Piraka. Gdzieś indziej, Toa Nuva i Grupa Obrony również skierowała się do Twierdzy, obmyśliwszy plan, jak odzyskać narzędzia i maski Toa... * W tzw. „Zielonym Pasie”, gdzie Avak i Thok szukali Toa, doszli oni do wniosku, że MoLi jest właśnie w tym Pasie, a wydobywanie lawy to tylko przykrywka Zaktana, aby zagarnąć maskę dla siebie. Również skierowali się do Twierdzy, aby „podzielić się spostrzeżeniami” z Zaktanem. Rozmowa i praca * W nowych maskach, Matoranie wyglądali zupełnie inaczej, zwłaszcza Kongu, który miał dość refleksu, aby wyrzucić maskę i zamienić ją z Suletu, którą znaleźli wcześniej. Karzahni kazał im podążać w kierunku ognia, za wyjątkiem Hahli – gdy dowiedział się, że jest kronikarzem, poprosił, aby opowiedziała mu o realnym świecie. Hahli opowiadała a pozostała piątka poszła do roboty. Po niemal godzinie nieustannego opowiadania, podsumowała ją krótko i poprosiła Karzahniego aby opowiedział jej swoją historię. Karzahni powiedział, że on i jego brat Artakha stworzyli i zawładnęli swoimi krainami. Jego brat stworzył coś na kształt azylu dla dobrych robotników, a Karzahni miał naprawiać Matoran uszkodzonych przez ciężką pracę. * Wszyscy Matoranie pracowali przy wielkim piecu, za wyjątkiem Hahli, która wciąż była w zamku Karzahni i opowiadała o „Zewnętrznym Świecie”. Po godzinie pracy Nuparu oddalił się żeby się rozejrzeć. Polecił przyjaciołom, aby podążali za nim. Odkrył tabliczki, mówiące o historii tego miejsca. Uszkodzeni Matoranie podążali do Karzahni, aby zostać zregenerowanym. Ale Karzahni nigdy nie potrafił dobrze regenerować Matoran. Dlatego dawał im broń, aby mogli się bronić. Przeniósł ich na pewną wyspę (teraz znaną jako Kontynent). Gdy Matoranie odkryli, że ich przyjaciele nie wracają, przestali podążać do Karzahni. Atak na Twierdzę Piraka * Jeden z tych Matoran słuchał wówczas opowieści Onuy o wyczynach Toa Nuva w innych miejscach. Był szczerze zdumiony faktem, że Matoranie są wyżsi i silniejsi, tylko nie noszą broni. Wolał pilnować swoich pulsatorów... * W Twierdzy, role się odwróciły. Avak złapał Zaktana w sześcienną klatkę, produkującą dźwięki, od których pękały bębenki, za każdym razem gdy Zaktan chciał się wyrwać. Ten dźwiękowy brzękot obezwładniał i przejmował kontrolę nad protokomórkami w mózgu Zaktana. Tuż zanim Thok chciał się ogłosić nowym liderem, do sali wpadł Hakann i wystrzelił ku niemu pocisk lawowy, niemal go trafiając. Avak chciał zamknąć Hakanna, ale było za późno, Hakann wystrzelił dwie następne kule – jedna trafiła Avaka. Po wymianie argumentów, wprowadził Brutakę, który wytrzeszczył oczy na sfery pośrodku twierdzy i natychmiast ku nim podążył. * Przed wejściem do Twierdzy, Tahu próbował stopić zamek drzwi, bezskutecznie. Po chwili pozwolił Kopace spróbować, ale Piruk zakomunikował, że Piraka się zbliżają. Używając tego do uzyskania przewagi, Lewa wystąpił, w zamiarze odwrócenia uwagi Reidaka. Piraka zaatakował go, ale udało mu się tylko trafić drzwi. Próbował tego jeszcze kilka razy i w efekcie wytworzył dużą dziurę w drzwiach. W końcu Lewa złapał ramię Reidaka i wyrzucił go na zewnątrz. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Reidak wygramolił się i ruszył do środka. Toa użyli swojej zdolności mentalnego połączenia z bronią, i odzyskali ją, po czym udali się do wschodniej sekcji, odzyskać maski. * W międzyczasie, Reidak wpadł w środek chaosu który zapanował Piraka. Avak i Thok walczyli z Brutaką, a Hakann ich obserwował. Reidak zaszedł Hakanna od tyłu, powalił go i uderzył w Avaka (niespodziewanie uwalniając Zaktana). Tuż zanim Toa wyważyli drzwi do komnaty z maskami, Zaktan próbował uspokoić Piraka, ale go nie słuchali. W akcie desperacji, obiecał Brutace więcej Zamorów i tajemnicę wirusa, byle by tylko zatrzymał Toa. W ciągu jednego błyśnięcia mieczem, Brutaka się zgodził i jednym ciosem powalił 12 postaci. Matoranie zostali zabrani do Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie siedzieli z Reidakiem, a Toa znaleźli się w rękach Brutaki. Kanistry i wizja Z powrotem w Karzahni. 5 Matoran spotkało starożytnego Matorana – tego samego, który ich doprowadził, oraz grupę innych którzy zbudowali Kanistry Toa. Spytali się, czy pozostały jeszcze jakieś, których mogliby użyć. Matoranie poinformowali, że jest jeszcze 6. Gdy wyruszyli, Karzahni skończył rozmowę z Hahli i udał się do pieca, by zobaczyć, że 5 Matoran zwiało. Wściekły, przeszukał wzrokiem całą krainę i odnalazł ich; podążył w ich stronę, ciągnąc za sobą Hahli. Zniszczeni Matoranie, doprowadzili Jallera i jego przyjaciół do Kanistrów. Jaller pośpiesznie kazał im wsiadać, zanim Nuparu odkrył jak one działają. Matoranie powiedzieli, że tymi Kanistrami mogą podróżować jedynie Toa. Niemniej Jaller zostawił Nuparu, aby odkrył tajemnicę działania – a pozostali czterej próbowali zatrzymać Karzahni, który trzymał Hahli w potrzasku! Karzahni uważał, że okłamali go, nie ma czegoś jak Toa albo Mata Nui, i zostali sprowadzeni, aby zniszczyć Kanistry. Gdy wydawało się to sytuacją bez wyjścia, Matoro wpadł na pomysł. Podpuścił Karzahniego, aby pokazał najokropniejszą wizję, jaką może stworzyć, co też wściekły władca uczynił. * Wizja przedstawiała, co się stanie, jeśli Mata Nui umrze. Niebo się zatrzęsło, wody wystąpiły z brzegów, nastąpiły trzęsienia ziemi. Wizja objawiła Takanuvę, piszącego Ostatnią Kronikę, jako memoriał Toa i Matoran, po czym usiadł, a wówczas... Karzahniego tak zmroziła ta wizja – kimże musi być ten Mata Nui, że jego śmierć uczyni takie zniszczenia? – że pozwolił Matoranom chwycić Hahli i wskoczyć do Kanistrów. Uaktywnili je i opuścili niegościnną krainę Karzahni. Ucieczka Dalu i konflikty Piraka * Matoranka Dalu ocknęła się, gdy jej przyjaciele zostali zabrani do Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie przesłuchiwał ich Reidak. Zaktan miał ją też zabrać, ale był zbyt zajęty obwieszczaniem zwycięstwa nad Toa i przegapił jej ucieczkę. * Dalu wbiegła na klif, tracąc oddech, w próbie ucieczki. Na jej nieszczęście, wpadła prosto na Zaktana i Hakanna. Zabrali ją ze sobą, ale między Piraka pojawił się rozdźwięk. Hakann i Zaktan pokłócili się o przyczynę jej ucieczki – w rezultacie, Zaktan zaatakował Hakanna wzrokiem laserowym. Hakann odpowiedział wzrokiem cieplnym, ale Zaktan zdążył się „sprotocząsteczkować”. Wystrzelił sferę prosto w Hakanna, ale udało mu się ją ominąć – w przeciwieństwie do Zaktana, którego trafił podmuch umysłowy. Jednak udało mu się strącić blok skalny prosto na Hakanna. Odszedł, wyrażając nadzieję, że Hakann wciąż żyje i poszedł do zbiornika antidermis aby stworzyć nowe sfery. Dalu ponownie wykorzystała szansę ucieczki, tym razem spotykając się z przyjaciółmi. * Choć nie wiadomo, jak długo po pojedynku Hakanna i Zaktana, Thok i Reidak mijali okolice wulkanu Valmai. Reidak spytał Thoka po co właściwie przybyli na Voya Nui, skoro wcześniej mieli tak dostatnie życie. Thok (nie opuszczając możliwości obrażenia Reidaka) powiedział mu, że MoLi daje potężną siłę życia i śmierci, czeka na właściciela, a Piraka mogą ją zagarnąć. Następnie gdy Reidak się odwrócił, rozwalił czekanem skałę pod nim. Pod pretekstem szukania pomocy, uciekł. Po drodze wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie, gdy MoLi zostanie podzielona między 5, nie 6 Piraka. W międzyczasie Reidak wspiął się z powrotem na górę i zaatakował Thoka promieniem z oczu po czym powiedział, że dla niego wielką zabawą byłoby gdyby Thok zleciał. * Po jakimś czasie, wymiana argumentów wśród Piraka (oprócz Hakanna) przerodziła się w regularną bójkę. Powstrzymał ją przywódca, Zaktan - kazał im „przestać zachowywać się jak wygłodniałe Rahi”, bo tylko w ten sposób mogą znaleźć i zdobyć MoLi oraz opuścić Voya Nui. Thok zasugerował, że nikt nie wie, gdzie jest maska, a Reidak, że przeczesali już całą wyspę. Zaktan kontynuował, mówiąc, że jeden z Piraka wie. Był to Vezon, który opuścił gang wiele lat wcześniej. Vezok, który miał złe stosunki z Vezonem, nawrzeszczał z wściekłością na Zaktan, że śmiał wymienić to imię, a gdy kontynuował, pociął drzewo na kawałki z furią. Zaktan stwierdził, że Vezon zdradził Piraka i wyruszył na wyspę sam. ** Vezon opuścił nas, aby samemu znaleźć Maskę Życia. Thok, Reidak - znajdźcie go! Axonn spotyka Brutakę ** Znajdźcie go, powiedział. Dobre sobie, jak mamy to zrobić?! ** Jest taka rozrywka, zwana Myślenie, Reidak. Mógłbyś czasem tego spróbować. Thok i Reidak szli przez zniszczony przez wulkan krajobraz, i odnaleźli kanister w którym Vezon przybył na Voya Nui. Gdy chcieli szukać śladów jego stóp, ziemia się zapadła i zlecieli na dół. Axonn, który wywołał zawał, podniósł ich. Powiedział, że widzi i walczy ze złem od ponad 100.000 lat i ma już tego dosyć. Zderzył ich brutalnie głowami i rzucił za siebie. Thok próbował zaatakować go promieniami z oczu, ale Axonn odbił je toporem. Reidak chciał rzucić głaz, ale Axonn rzucił topór jak bumerang, powalając Reidaka na nogi. Thok spytał kim on jest. Axonn odparł: ** ‘’Jestem strażnikiem Ignika... jednym z wielu strażników’’. I wezwał swój topór z powrotem. Piraka próbowali wybrnąć z sytuacji, mówiąc o ich aktualnej misji odnalezienia Vezona. Axonn powiedział, że Vezon służy teraz Masce Życia. Jeden z Piraka walnął wówczas Axonna. Axonn wyciągnął topór zza pleców gotów uderzyć, ale Brutaka pojawił się znikąd i wystrzelił w Axonna strumień czystej energii z miecza. Brutaka stojąc przed Axonnem powiedział że wrócił, i że wyspa Voya Nui należy teraz do niego. Toa Inika Jaller i reszta naszych cwaniaków wciąż podróżowali w Kanistrach. W drodze na wyspę, Czerwona Gwiazda nad nimi wystrzeliła potężny piorun, który rozszczepił się na sześć i uderzył w każdy z kanistrów. Gdy wylądowały na Voya Nui... wewnątrz nie było już Matoran, ale Toa. Nazwali siebie „Toa Inika”, co oznacza „Toa Energii z Gwiazd”. Skrzyżowali swoje bronie energii, a z nich wystrzelił promień energii, tworząc na niebie ich Gwiazdy Opiekuńcze. Choć nikt nic nie powiedział, dreszczyk emocji przeszedł im po plecach. Ucieczka i pościg * Nieopodal Komnaty Prawdy, Balta obudził się. Zauważył, że Dalu zniknęła. Obudził pozostałych, i razem uwolnili Garana z Komnaty Prawdy. Dalu przybiegła z powrotem i Grupa znów była razem. Balta wykorzystał wolną chwilę, aby spotkać się z nowym, tajemniczym przyjacielem, Axonnem. * Niedaleko, w lesie, Avak i Vezok spotkali się. Avak zaproponował, że gdy znajdą Maskę, ukradną ją i pozostawia innych na wyspie. Ale Vezok miał już gotową umowę z Reidakiem, i powiedział, że jeśli będzie trzymał buzię na kłódkę, to "może" pozwolą mu wrócić do domu. Wówczas coś się wydarzyło. Jedno z drzew przewróciło się, nieomal trafiając Piraka. Avak zauważył, że cięcie nie jest naturalne. Potem w ich stronę poleciały zaostrzone pnie drzew, które Vezok unieszkodliwił piłą. Avak, używając wzroku teleskopowo-rentgenowskiego, dostrzegł ogromną postać między drzewami. Piraka ruszyli w pościg. Jednak po kilku chwilach zgubili osobnika. Vezok zasugerował, że może być w jaskini. Zamiast niego, znaleźli jednak mnóstwo kamiennych tabliczek. Avak objaśnił, że to skrypty kultury i historii Voya Nui, a Matoranie ukryli je, aby przetrwały bezpiecznie. Vezok, na dźwięk słowa „bezpiecznie” rozwalił wszystkie tabliczki wzrokiem uderzającym, ot tak, dla zabawy. Wkurzył tym samym Avaka, który uważał, że na pewno były tam jakieś wskazówki co do MoLi. Usłyszawszy hałas, wyszli na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić, czy ścigany (czyli Axonn) wciąż tam jest. Rozmowa * Nieopodal, Axonn i Balta spotkali się. Balta powiedział Axonnowi, że te metody na pewno nie powstrzymają Piraka; Axonn odparł że na razie zamierza opóźnić wydobywanie lawy. Balta poczuł drżenie ziemi i domyślił się, że Vezok zniszczył tabliczki. Axonn, na słowa, że ich historia przepadła, odparł, że jutro dzisiejszy dzień też będzie historią, wiec trzeba zrobić wiele więcej. Balta powiedział, że jeśli niedługo sami będą historią, jeśli nie podbiją wyspy. Axonn, zdenerwowany, opowiedział Balcie legendę o Mata Nui. Balta powiedział, że gdy Mata Nui się obudzi, wszystko wróci do normy. Axonn: ** ‘’Nie kiedy, lecz jeśli się obudzi, Balta. Mata Nui śpi od tysięcy lat. Jego symbol, Kanohi Hau, jest jedyną nadzieją dla Matoran... ale jeśli Piraka nie zostaną powstrzymani... jeśli znajdą Maskę Życia przed nami... Mata Nui na pewno umrze!’’. Szturm na Twierdzę Piraka Nowi Toa Inika wychodzą z kanistrów i obmyślają następny ruch. Odkrywają że ich twarze świecą zbyt jasno, aby dojrzeć szczegóły, zaś ich maski wyglądają na organiczne... i żywe. Pomagają im odkrywać swoje moce, choć i tak już dobrze je poznali. Są zachwyceni - Nuparu na przykład przeleciał gwałtownie nad lasem i ściął wierzchołki drzew. Kontynuowali eksperymenty, dopóki Matoro nie powiedział, że widział Matoran gdy był w formie astralnej. Nuparu wyrusza na poszukiwania, ale zamiast mieszkańców odnajduje Vezoka. Dochodzi do walki. Vezok strzela w Nuparu Zamorem, lecz szybko odkrywa że są odporni na antidermis. Zostaje pochwycony; Inika chcą aby zaprowadził ich do Toa Nuva, ale wykorzystuje moc akumulacji energii i używa ich siły przeciw nim. Nadchodzi Garan i wyjaśnia Inika sytuację na wyspie. Przybywają do bazy Matoran; Velika daje im zmodyfikowane miotacze Zamor wypełnione Protodermis Energetycznym - Inika dzielą się nimi. Dwoje z nich Używa sfer, aby uwolnić zniewolonych Matoran i wyznaczyć im zadania. Inni Matoranie zaś spotykają Axonna, ciężko rannego po walce z Brutaką. Ostatecznie, dwójka Toa zbliża się do Twierdzy Piraka aby odszukać Toa Nuva. Spotykają Nektanna, ale łatwo go pokonują. Odnajdują sale z dziwnymi urządzeniami treningowymi i zawieszonymi na ścianach maskach Nuva. Znaleźli też coś dziwnego. ** Mimo upału na zewnątrz, w Twierdzy panował niezdrowy chłód. Toa poruszali się w absolutnej ciszy. Kongu traktował Kuszą każde napotkane drzwi, z nadzieją że za którymiś odnajdzie Toa (...). Na ścianach wydrapane były imiona VEZOK i VEZON. ** To bez sensu - powiedział Nuparu. - Vezok to Piraka, a Vezon oznacza "drugi". To się nie klei. Nie widzę związku. Podążają dalej, aż spotykają Brutakę i Piraka. Są gotowi do bitwy, wraz z przybyłymi Matoranami, Toa, połączonymi wspólnym celem. Walka nie przybiera korzystnego obrotu dla Piraka. Nuparu używa swojej maski i przelatując przez Zaktana, wywołuje prąd powietrzny który zabiera protokomórki wraz z nim i zanurza je w oceanie. ** ''- Jesteś obłąkany, Toa, jeśli myślisz że nas pokonasz!'' ** ''-Owszem, byłem palnięty przez ładnych parę lat... spytaj kogokolwiek. Zresztą, kto inny zrobiłby TO?! (przelatuje przez niego, wylatuje na zewnątrz) Powinieneś łyknąć trochę świeżego powietrza, Zaktan, wyglądasz tak.. zielono. Powiedz mi... umiesz pływać?'' Hahli walczy z Thokiem; jego oszałamiający wzrok sprawia że traci równowagę, ale gdy tylko się odzywa, maska Hahli namierza go. Za pierwszym razem pudłuje, za drugim jednak trafia go harpunem energii. Thok się jednak nie poddaje; tworzy skalne ręce które chwytają Hahli. Jednak gdy Thok chce ją zamrozić, Matoro sparował cios. ** '' -Atakować bezbronną przeciwniczkę? Ależ z ciebie zimny drań'' ** (Hahli się uwalnia) Kogo nazywasz bezsilnym?! Natomiast Hakann próbuje pokonać Jallera - bez skutku, maska Calix umożliwia mu niesamowite akrobacje. Hakann celuje w niego sferą Zamor koloru jasnobłękitnego, ale pudłuje. Jednak Jaller poniewczasie orientuje się że to nie on jest celem. Stara się usunąć Brutakę z linii strzału - za późno! Sfera uderza Brutakę i jego moc zostaje wyssana. Hakann chce ją przejąć, ale Thok go odpycha i ostatecznie obaj przejmują niesamowitą moc Brutaki. Obaj Piraka uciekają. Hakann nazywa siebie i Thoka "Niezwykłymi Piraka" - Reidak, wściekły za podstęp mówi, że są "raczej pospolitymi zdrajcami". Jednak moc Thoka pokonuje jego i Avaka (znów z pomocą kamiennych dłoni). Inika starają sie powstrzymać ich ucieczkę - jednak nowy, potężniejszy podmuch umysłowy Hakanna nie pozwala im na to. W końcu do twierdzy przybywa też Axonn. Przedstawiając się jako przyjaciel, mówi że Piraka zajmie dużo czasu by dotrzeć do Komnaty MoLi, bo zablokował wejście. Jaller mówi że w takim razie ich misja jest zakończona. Axonn mówi ze chciałby, aby "było to takie łatwe". Mówi że "nie mają pojęcia, co czeka na dole, aby ich powitać". Wyprawa po Maskę Życia * Piraka zgodnie przemierzają Zielony Pas, chcąc odnaleźć ukryte wejście do Komnaty MoLi. ** Thok: Miło ze strony Brutaki, że powiedział, gdzie jest Maska Życia ** Hakann: Tia, jakby miał jakiś wybór... * Po przejściu przez las, Hakann i Thok zaczynają walczyć, każdy zdeterminowany by być jedyną superistotą na wyspie.Wzrok cieplny Hakanna powoduje eksplozję gazu w komnacie poniżej. Inika przybywają, gotowy do walki z superduetem. Piraka również przybywają. Inika są wyposażeni w sfery Zamor które mają odwrócić działanie sfery użytej przez Hakanna. Wywiązuje sie walka i sfera wystrzelona przez Hewkii'ego faktycznie powoduje powrót mocy do Brutaki. Axonn i Brutaka zaczynają walczyć, podczas gdy Inika podążają za Piraka (Hakann i Thok dołączyli do reszty) tunelem do Komnaty Maski Życia, odsłoniętym po eksplozji. Poniżej, Strażnik Ignika i jego wierzchowiec powstają z lawy, gotowi by przywitać swoich "przyjaciół". * Vezon wspomina wraz z Fenrakkiem czasy, gdy przybył po Maskę Życia. ** Głupi, głupi ja. Gdybym wtedy wiedział to co wiem teraz... może nikt nie musiałby dziś umierać. Podążałem kamiennymi schodami nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Czułem się, jakby coś czekało na mnie... Znalazłem komnatę... Maska czekała na mnie... Podszedłem... i dotknąłem Kanohi Ignika, Maskę Życia. I świat eksplodował... Kiedy znów mogłem logicznie pomyśleć, byłem tu... połączony z tobą, Fenrakk, z Maską Życia na głowie... Byłem jej nowym strażnikiem i będę aż do dnia, w którym umrę... jeśli umrę. Ale, gdy pomyślymi o naszych gościach, to nie trzeba się martwić, nie, Fenrakk? * Piraka podążają mrocznym tunelem i napytkają Irnakka - potworną istotę z ich koszmarów. Jego sfery Zamor napełniają ich strachem, wywołując ich największe koszmary (np. Hakannowi zdaje się, że się topi). Zaktan dostaje się do umysłu Irnakka i dowiaduje się, ze zniknie, gdy przestaną się go bać. Zaktan mówi Irnakkowi, że wcale się go nie obawia, bo on też używa strachu, aby osiągnać swój cel. Irnakk znika. * Inika odkrywają, ze przejście, którym przeszli Piraka, jest zawalone, a drugie jets wolne - to dziwne, bo Matoro w formie astralnej widział dokładnie co innego. W dodatku leżą tu od dawna. Wchodzą wolną drogą i idą dalej. Gdzie indziej, Garan i reszta GOVN szukają Toa Nuva, wiedząc, że Inika mogą ptorzebować pomocy. Inika w tunelu spotykają Lhikana, mówiącego, aby zawrócili, póki nie jest za późno. Zanim dowiadują się czegoś więcej, Lhikan znika. * Z powrotem w Twierdzy. Axonn kontynuuje walkę z Brutaką. Walka jest wyrównana - Brutaka jest wyższy i ma większy zasięg, ale Axonn jest silniejszy.Odbierając Brutace miecz, przypomniało mu się nagle że to on mu go dał i został porażony szokiem elektrycznym. Szukając sposobu na wygraną, Brutaka otworzył portal za Axonnem, który nie zamknie się póki coś przez niego nie przejdzie, nawet gdyby Brutaka stracił przytomność. * Znów wewnątrz wulkanu, Inika natykają się na wizje Makuty, Turahka, Bohrok i Kal, Nui Ramy i Muaki. Wygrywają bardzo łatwo (zbyt łatwo, jak podejrzewają), gdy martwe ciała zmieniają się w Toa Nuva. Inika są zaskoczeni - wierzą, że iluzje są prawdziwe i że Nuva zabiją ich sowją mocą. Jaller jednak mówi, aby wyzbyli się lęku, a Kongu twierdzi, że Nuva to tylko iluzje, bo Kanohi Suletu nie odbiera ich myśli. Nuva znikają. * Piraka kontynuują podróż, wierząc, że wkrótce dotrą do celu. Zamiast tego znajdują komnaty z cylindrami opadającymi z sufitu, oraz dwie, jedna wypełnioną wodą i druga - ogniem. Uciekają, ale ledwo, ledwo. Na zewnątrz Matoranie znajdują Toa Nuva, ciężko osłabionych po kradzieży narzędzi i pod kontrolą antidermis. Matoranie używają własnych miotaczy Zamor i uwalniają ich. Zabierają ich w głąb Twierdzy, mówiąc, gdzie są Inika. * W następnej komnacie Inika napotykają "nagranie" głosu jednej z Wielkich Istot. Dowiadują się, że są w Komnacie Śmierci i jeden z nich musi zginąć. Matoro, jako intepretator snów, a nie wojownik, atleta, Kronikarz czy inżynier, uznaje się za najmniej ważnego i jego ciało zostaje zniszczone przez strumień energii. Po chwili jednak zostaje odbudowany - to była tylko próba odwagi. Idą dalej - zostają zaatakowani przez Protodaxy. ** Pamiętasz może Kongu jak zwisałem głową w dół nad jednym z pełzaczy bagiennych? - spytał Nuparu. - Tych z kwaśnymi językami i oddechem jak Tarakava która za długo leżała na słońcu? ** Tak, a co? ** Do były dobre czasy, nie uważasz? '' Nagle zjawia się Umbra i przegania Rahi. ** ''Protodaxy to okrutne bestie. Nie zabijają dla honoru czy pożywienia - po prostu zabijają. Zostawiam im tępe Rahi, które schodzą do jaskiń, lecz te o sercu i umyśle niszczę ja. Tym samym oznajmia, że zabije Inika. Umbra zmienia się w błysk światła i rozbraja Inika, zabierając im broń. nika są w kropce, bo nie mogą dotknąć, Umbry inaczej zginą. ** J: Jak możemy zatrzymać błysk światła?! ** M: Zwierciadłem Matoro tworzy lodowe lustra, a Nuparu mocą maski Kadin zwabia Umbrę prosto na nie. Umbra odbija się od zwierciadeł, aż w końcu uderza w ziemię. Inika podążają dalej i widzą, ze Piraka za chwilę przekroczą most nad rzeką lawy. Jaller obmyśla plan: ** Nuparu, mozesz sprowadzić trzęsienie ziemi? ** Patrz i ucz się. Niestety, trzęsienie ziemi narusza konstrukcję mostu i gdy Kongu tworzy huragan przeciw Piraka - most się wali. Piraka są po drugiej stronie, a Inika ani śladu... Piraka uznają, że oni już nie żyją i wchodzą do Komnaty Życia. Spotykają nie kogo innego, jak ich dawnego znajomego, Vezona. Vezon obiecuje że da im Maskę, jeśli zabiją Vezoka. Piraka już się grzeją do roboty, gdy Zaktan odkrywa, że Vezon nie może im dać Maski, choćby chciał. Vezon używa swojej Włóczni Fuzji, aby połączyć Reidaka i Vezoka w Piraka Fusion, wielkiego potwora. Monstrum spokojnie pokonuje 4 Piraka. ** Dobrze się spisałeś, paskudztwo. Ale twój widok już mnie męczy... nie mówiąc już o zapachu. Rozdziela Vezoka i Reidaka, którzy są nieprzytomni po szoku fuzji i rozszczepienia. * Do sali wpadają Inika ** Czy zdążyliśmy? Czy Piraka mają Maskę? ** Jeśli tak, wydrzemy ją z ich rąk! ** Piraka niestety są chwilowo nieobecni... nie mogę przyjąć wiadomości (rzuca głazem w Hewkii'ego). Ale mogę przekazać wam jedną!. Inika rzucają się na niego, ale moc wchłaniania energii Vezona nie pozwala im wygrać. * Twierdza Piraka. Axonn unika ciosów Brutaki i pochłaniającego wszystko portalu. Ostrzega Brutakę, że jego działania mogą sprowadzić tu Botara. Imię to wciąż budzi lęk nawet w Brutace. Wykorzystując to, Axonn naciera na Brutakę swoją niewiarygodną siłą, która sprawia że wytrzymuje ataki energii jakby wcale ich nie było. Brutaka z desperacją patrzy na zbiornik antidermis, który może go wzmocnić, ale Axonn śledzi jego wzrok - odwraca się i rzuca toporem w zbiornik, który pęka i antidermis zostaje zniszczona. Axonn na zawsze zapamiętał krzyk rozpaczy Brutaki, który był także krzykiem samego wirusa. Patrząc na zniszcozny zbiornik, z oczu Brutaki ucieka szaleństwo, w które popadał od kontaktu z wirusem. Odzyskując topór, Axonn atakuje i oszałamia Brutakę strumieniem energii z dłoni, a szalony wzrok Brutaki powraca, tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Nagle zjawia się Botar i przejmuje władzę nad Brutaką, uprzedzając Axonna, ze jakiekolwiek działania przeciw niemu mogą się źle skończyć dla Brutaki. Axonn chce uwolnić przyjaciela, i wszyscy opuszczają Twierdzę - przy okazji wychodiz na jaw, że portal prowadził do Wymiaru Cieni, w którym są Tahtorak, Krahka i Zivon. * Znów w Komnacie. Inika nie ustają w walce ze strażnikiem MoLi, ale moc Vezona nie daje im wygrać. Inika używają swej mocy i spychają parę do lawy - Jaller chce skoczyć za nimi, zapominając, że może zginąć. Zanim to jednak uczynił, z lawy wychodzi nowy, przerażający potwór. * Nagle nastąpiła erupcja, która wstrząsnęła całą jaskinią (...) Kongu starał się wstać i oddalić się od dołu pełnego lawy. Na powierzchnię wychynął Vezon, na swoim wierzchowcu. Jednak to nie był już Fenrakk. W miejscu pająka stał wielki, mityczny jaszczur... był to Kardas. Wypiął swoją pierś i z jego gardła wydobył się straszliwy, piskliwy ryk. Hahli i Nuparu zatkali swoje uszy, aby uciec od dźwięku. ** To niemożliwe! - powiedział zszokowany Kongu. - Powinieneś nie żyć! Piraka tylko się uśmiechnął, błyskając kłami. Klata Kardasa znów się napięła. ** O, nie, nie, nie, nie... Myślisz, że Ignika puściłaby mnie tak łatwo? ** Cóż... byłoby miło. ** To nie takie proste, Toa - zasyczał Vezon. - Atakuj, Kardas. Kardas powrócił do normalnych rozmiarów, uwalnaiając potężny podmuch. ** UCIEKAĆ!! - krzyknął Hewkii. * W czasie walki Jaller odkrywa, że Maska musi być bezpieczna, a Kongu czyta jej myśli. Odkrywa, że Maska zna ich zamiary, i chce, aby to Matoro był jej strażnikiem. Jaller w desperacji używa sfery danej przez Axonna i nagle Fenrakk i Kardas zostają zamrożeni poza czasem i przestrzenią. Matoro zdziera Maskę z głowy Piraki. * Na zewnątrz Nuva odzyskują maski i dowiadują się od GOVN kim są Inika, przygotowując się do spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Wewnątrz Komnaty Piraka atakują Inika, ale niespodziewanie... Maska sama ucieka, wylatując wysoko ponad głowy i poprzez korytarze wylatuje na zewnątrz. Toa ją ścigają, gdy Piraka dyskutują, co zrobić z Włócznią. Vezok żąda, aby znów go połączyć z Vezonem, ale inni ją niszczą, uniemożliwając to. Pościg Inika trwa, dopóki Ignika nie znika w wodach Voya Nui. Hahli nurkuje za nią, ale ciśnienie jest za wysokie. Zanim pozostałym udaje się coś zrobić, tajemniczy Matoran wyciąga ją spod wody. Po dramatycznym błaganiu o pomoc i ujawnieniu informacji o podwodnym mieście, Matoran umiera. Epilog * Inika spotykają Axonna i Nuva. Botar oznajmił, że zabiera Brutakę do Dołu. Axonn bardzo się stropił i powiedział, że wcale tego nie chce. Botar na to ze złośliwym uśmiechem spytał, czy Axonn chciałby zamienić się z Brutaką. Axonn zachował się bardzo nieroztropnie i oznajmił że któregoś dnia on uwolni Brutakę z Dołu. Sługa OoMN nie przejął się: Botar i Brutaka zniknęli... * Piraka uznali, że 12 Toa, Axonn i GOVN to za dużo jak dla nich i ukryli się, czekając na moment do ataku. * Po wymianie zdań, Toa uzgodnili, że Inika muszą znaleźć Maskę Życia, bowiem przeznaczeniem Nuva jest obudzić Mata Nui, ale Inika muszą najpierw ocalić mu życie. Tahu obiecuje, że Toa Nuva powrócą bronić Metru Nui, gdy Inika będą szukać Maski. Kiedy już Inika są za daleko, aby ich usłyszeć, Axonn pyta, czy to prawda. Tahu odpowiada, że Nuva muszą wyruszyć w podróż, z której mogą już nie powrócić, i nie mogą pociągnąć za sobą Inika... * Axonn obiecuje zostać na wyspie, by bronić Matoran. Potem otwiera tunel do podziemnej grotu, prowadzącej w podwodny świat, pełen niebezpieczeństw... * W 2007 ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Postacie * Piraka ** Reidak ** Vezok ** Zaktan ** Avak ** Thok ** Hakann ** Vezon * Toa Nuva * Grupa Oporu ** Garan ** Dalu ** Piruk ** Velika ** Kazi ** Balta * Toa Inika ** Nuparu ** Hahli ** Kongu ** Hewkii ** Matoro ** Jaller * Pozostali ** Axonn ** Brutaka ** Botar ** Jovan ** Irnakk ** Protodax ** Umbra ** Fenrakk \ Kardas ** Makuta (w nowej formie) ** Dezalk Category:Lata